Season Unending
After completing the Peace Treaty with both sides, the Civil War questline is halted until the main quest has been fully completed. Season Unending is automatically skipped if the Civil War questline has been completed. Objectives *Talk to Arngeir *Talk to General Tullius *Talk to Ulfric Stormcloak *Talk to Arngeir *Take your seat *Negotiate a truce Walkthrough The Dragonborn must talk to either Paarthurnax, Arngeir, or Esbern. Whomever is picked will say that Dragonsreach was originally designed to capture and house a dragon. Jarl of Whiterun The Dragonborn tries to enlist the Jarl of Whiterun's help, however the Jarl will say that he cannot try to capture a dragon while Whiterun is under threat of attack. He says that if a peace treaty can be agreed between the Imperials and the Stormcloaks he will help capture and hold a dragon. The Jarl will also suggest talking to the Greybeards, as both General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak highly respect them. Note that if the Dragonborn has already completed the Imperial Legion or Stormcloaks questline then this quest will not need to be completed, the Jarl will agree to capture Odahviing without talking to the Greybeards, and the main questline will be continued. Peace treaty Speak to the Greybeards and they will agree to help negotiate a truce. Arngeir will suggest the Dragonborn speak to both General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak, and extend an invitation to meet with the Greybeards and discuss the future of Skyrim. Once the peace conference has started, the Dragonborn is given many options, mostly having to do with the side taken in Civil War questline. Negotiation 1: Elenwen As soon as the negotiations begin, Ulfric raises objections about Elenwen even being involved in this council. Tullius or Ulfric will ask what the Dragonborn's thoughts are: #To agree with Tullius and keep Elenwen in the meeting. #To agree with Ulfric and eject Elenwen from the meeting. Negotiation 2: Markarth or Riften The next item to discuss is giving up a major Hold. If sided with the Stormcloaks, General Tullius will demand that Riften be turned over to the Empire. Otherwise, Ulfric will demand Markarth surrendered to the Stormcloaks. The opposing faction’s reaction depends on the state of the Civil War: The faction that controls Markarth or Riften asks the Dragonborn what they believe is a fair trade for the city. The answer is always one of three choices: #An exchange of a major Hold the opposition has. #An exchange of a minor Hold the opposition has. #Alternative dealing with choice in Civil War questline. The council goes along with whatever choice is made. The side that controls Markarth or Riften will be unhappy if it is bargained for a minor Hold. Negotiation 3/NA (Through Console Command): Minor Hold If Console Command is used to do the mission when The Stormcloaks or the Imperials only have their capital left, the other side will down size their demand to a minor hold. Here the Dragonborn has the choice of giving up a minor Hold to the Imperials or the Stormcloaks. There is no difference in Speech other than at the end if a minor Hold is given up, Tullius tells the Dragonborn of his displeasure. He does not use that speech if it is kept. The Stormcloaks will take the deal either way. Negotiation 4: Concessions It is now time for the faction that has been favored less (and thus “losing” the negotiations) to ask for additional concessions. For each demand, the Dragonborn can choose whether to agree to the concession. This continues until the side demanding a concession runs out of concessions to ask for (which requires one to refuse all their demands). Conclusion Once the treaty is agreed, the quest is complete. If the Dragonborn has sided with the Stormcloaks and has liberated Falkreath in the quest line Liberation of Skyrim, in which the next objective is to Liberate the Reach, then it is possible that after completing Season Unending the "Liberate the Reach" objective will also be complete. Note that the Liberation Quest line cannot be completed, if the Dragonborn has a bounty in Windhelm or Solitude. If the Dragonborn has sided with the Legion and decides to trade the Reach for the Rift, then the quest Compelling Tribute (Imperials) in the Civil War line is skipped. Journal Notes *Whether Paarthurnax has been killed or not will affect the dialogue between Delphine, Esbern and Arngeir during the Blades request to attend the negotiations. Trivia *Season Unending is the Ancient Nordic term for war. This is revealed through dialogue with Arngeir, which further reflects his opposition to war and his pessimism about the usefulness of the peace treaty. Bugs ru:Бесконечная пора